Everyone Comes Home
by BrunetteBarbiex
Summary: Jenny new she had to come home...to were she felt safe, and she certainly did miss someone whilst she was away.
1. Your Back?

**Authors Note: Okay so another GG fic, all of my story's have really only been one shots (except for my CJ one The Devils girl) but I'm craving to do another story that I can stick with and I have finally decided to do a story on my fav GG pairing...*drum roll* Jenny/Nate! This has nothing to do with my CJ fic its completely different! Set after Jenny leaves for Hudson!**

**I do not own GG!**

She had to come back...she couldn't stay out there in Hudson- though it had been good to her, after only six months she was bored, she was missing people and of course she was missing him. Leaving had been the right thing to do, but everyone comes back eventually right? Everyone comes home, don't they? Everyone comes back eventually to were they feel safe, to were they feel wanted.

She had changed a lot since Hudson, she wasn't Little J nor Queen J she was Jenny...Jenny Humphrey. The designer clothes were gone, as were the heels. She wore a hoodie pulled up over her new haircut (short just like it had been in her fashion days) skinny jeans and converse, this was her the new Jenny...more like the old Jenny. Her black eye make up was back, as was the small smile, as was the final feeling of deep happiness.

She was in the Upper East Side neighbourhood, Rufus had asked to meet her for coffee in Brooklyn later, as he was busy with the art gallery that was now doing really well, it was thriving actually. Dan was doing well at NYU (after breaking up with Vanessa, Serena and him were now happy) Blair, had taken Chuck back after he had gotten shot, she realised she couldn't live without him. Dorota had a second child on the way, and Nate...well Nate was missing someone.

She turned the corner, her hands deep in her pocket as the music from her ipod boomed into her ears, a sweet song on and she nearly laughed at the irony of it, it was very ironic to here that song.

_I'm loosing myself _

_trying to compete with everyone else. _

_Instead of just being me._

That was who she used to be, selfish Queen Jenny, who always had her way. Now? She was so much happier, Hudson had changed her for the better, it had made her herself again- it had changed her back for good.

"Jenny?" Nate called from across the street, was that really her? Gossip Girl hadn't posted anything new about her, wow she was back- and she looked so good. It was the old Jenny, the one he had kissed, the girl he wanted so bad, the girl he had loved, right up until she had changed into a mini Blair.

"Nate, hey" Jenny said walking across the street to him, her smile was now bright, as she saw him- she had missed him so much, he lit up her life when she was here, he always had.

He stepped forwards and automatically wrapped his arms around her to which she easily complied, they hugged tightly and in that moment Nate was sure he fell back in love with her, once again she was his Jenny- his girl, the girl he loved. "It's so good to see you!" He said hugging her, as she let go he missed the feel of her body.

"You too, I've missed you so much, I had no one to confined in" She said looking at the floor, with a soft smile. It was true, sure she had friends there, but no one she could really talk to or trust- honestly? she mostly kept to herself.

"Same, same what you doing now? We should catch up, coffee maybe?" He asked slightly nervous for some reason, looking down at Jenny.

"Sure, I would love to catch up" She said mentally cancelling on her Dad, she would say dinner for later which he would probably prefer. "Lets go" She said as she fell instep with him looking up at him...her knight in shining armour- that's what he had always been whenever she needed saving he was there.

"Awesome" He said that glint in his eye, as he looked across at jenny Humphre- the girl he loved.


	2. Damn Girl

**Authors Note: Okay this will go up to M, but heresy just some fluffy NJ for this chapter (:**

"You look different Jenny, you look good" Nate said softly as he took a sip of his coffee, he looked at Jenny mixing her spoon in her coffee and then he realised he was staring. He dropped his gaze and smiled softly- embarrassing much? He needed to just stop looking at her, or he would probably just keep staring.

Jenny nodded slightly, brushing some of her hair back and combing her fingers through her fringe. "Hudson changed me back for the better" she said with a small smile, seeing Nate again was something good, it was something amazing just to see him again be with him again. "I'm happy again, now I'm back to myself not like I was, like one of those girls"

"You were never one of those girls Jenny, underneath everything you were still Little Jenny" He said with a small smirk, he laughed when she hit him softly on the arm, causing his sugar to fly every were out of his hand. "Little Jenny Humphrey or Little J as Gossip Girl used to say"

Little Jenny? Seriously, he still thought of her as a child, a little girl. Why couldn't she be grown up to him? She bit down on her bottom lip and shook her head "I am not little!" She growled, glaring at him as she flicked her hair out of her eyes.

"Yes..you are" Nate smirked as he took another sip of coffee, he pushed it aside as Jenny had done as it wasn't the nicest. He looked outside, at the grey clouds, they could probably make it back to his before the rain hit. "Wanna continue this argument outside?" He said.

"Yes" She said standing up and leaving some money on the table, she giggled as she walked out of the coffee shop, people were looking over at them, she wondered why, before realising they were making a lot of noise. In actual fact? People were thinking what an attractive young couple, and how good they looked together.

Outside it was cold, yet brisk. Jenny wrapped her arms round herself before she felt a jacket go over her arms. She smiled softly at Nate and slipped her arms through the over sized jacket. She discreetly inhaled the scent..it smelt of Nate, how she had missed that smell, no Jenny. don't get caught up again! Don't , she didn't understand that she already was, she had never not been caught up.

Nate smiled over at Jenny, damn why was she so perfect? He smiled and put his arm round her, he felt her automatically cuddle into him, and he felt elated. Instead of pushing off she was happily going into him, he imagined her doing that in bed and then he cured himself.. no you cant sleep with Jenny Nate...

Jenny giggled and rested her head lightly on his shoulder before punching him on the arm with all she had, as she knew it wouldn't hurt him. She stuck her tongue out and pushed him to the side slightly. "There's me continuing the argument"

"Right thats it" Nate said leaping forwards and grabbing her round the waist, Jenny squealed loudly, and kicked her legs as he boosted her over his shoulder and just held her there. He spun her around and walked down the street just carrying her, as it began to rain lightly, before getting heavier. Neither bothered to run, they didn't really notice the rain.

"Put me down this very second Nathaniel Archibald!" Jenny said trying to keep a serious tone but giggling too much instead. "I mean it" She said as he spun her round again.

Nate smirked "Fine Jennifer Humphrey" He said setting on her feet, he smiled brushing some hair away from her eye, he smiled and looked down at her. His breath caught in his throat and he leaned forwards his lips touching hers...why did he do it? He didn't know...but he knew it felt damn good.

It felt even better when she lifted up on her tip toes to kiss him further. Her arms wound around his neck and her fingers twisted in his hair to hold him close as they kissed...Nate and Jenny in the rain kissing, it was beautiful and it was perfect.

It was Nate and Jenny...


	3. I love you

**Authors Note: Its been forever I know :/ I just wanted to round this story off and leave it at a three shot :D I know its short but its just a sum up (: sorry this isn't going up the rating, I just cba with this story plus I'm not in the right mood to write after the writers killed NJ. I may continue it in the future who knows?**

_-x-_

Three weeks since the kiss, three weeks since Jenny had come back- three weeks of bliss and glory, and everything else a girl could hope for, she was glad she had came back, if she hadn't? Nate would no doubt be in Serena's arms now., and she would be in Hudson alone, she knew she had made the right decision and Nate was just a bonus.

She thought about it a lot, sitting in her bed alone- or in this case, sitting in her boyfriends bed, his arm wrapped around her torso. She smirked to herself, as she relived every memory of the past three weeks. It had been so much fun, and Jenny had learned to live again- learned to let herself go and fully enjoy a man's company. She smiled and snapped out of her thoughts as she saw Nate stir beside her, a small smile immediately appeared on the blonde's lips, as she looked down at him- her knight in shining armour.

"Hey baby" He said with a smile, pulling her down to his level, she snuggled her head into his chest and she breathed in the smell that was totally Nate's. She loved it- she knew this was were she belonged now and forever.

"Hey" Jenny said, her voice muffled as her head was turned into Nate's chest, she moved and turned her head to face his- her blue eyes staring into his. "Hey I love you, you know" It was the first time she had said it, but it felt right- it felt perfect.

He looked shocked for a moment, and fear flickered in Jenny's heart before, his shocked expression melted into the glowing smile that only he could pull off.

"I love you too" He said looking happy but surprised "More than anything, my little Jenny Humphrey, my angel, my saviour"

**The End**


End file.
